His Favourite Element
by Lisle987
Summary: Hi, everybody!     I'm a pretty big MLP: FIM fan, and probably an even bigger DiscordxPinkie fan, so I made this. :3 Hope you enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! I haven't released a new story in a while, mostly because I'd lacked any story inspiration. Exams, guyz. Exams everywhere. -_- Anyway, I hope you enjoy, Discopie supporter or not! :D**

Chaos

Another pony. Another puppet. Another toy to play with. That's all she was. That's all she ever was. At least, that's what everybody expected. I admit, whenever I first meet someone, I think only of how I can use them for my own entertainment. After all, what's the point in anything if there's no fun involved? Things can get so boring, especially when you're encased in stone, like I was. Every day, I became more furious at the world. All those ponies walking around, content, happy, not realising how meaningless their whole lives were. I was never like them, no, I was always different. I knew that I had to make my mark on the world, or die as only a horrifying creature; a monster. That was _not _how things would end. I'd make sure of it. I made that decision a while ago, when I was only a filly. I'm not a pony, and never wish to be, but I know no other word for what I was. I know I am a 'draconequus_', _but I've never liked the name. Too...mystical. Too dark. Too _boring. _But one day, things were less boring. There was a pony. She was trotting along, humming a tune and jumping around. She was interesting. Everything about her showed happiness. I envied her. I still do, though I spend most of my time missing her. Her visit was accidental, as she was obviously lost in the stone garden that had become my prison. Other creatures who had also suffered my fate looked as ponies came along, but most of them had already gone insane. Oh, but not me. There was no sanity in myself for time to take away in the first place. She was pink, in every sense of the colour, a beautiful, bright colour compared to my dull, grey form. She looked wonderful. Then I noticed that she was looking directly at me. She seemed curious, asking questions with her eyes, those deep blue eyes reminding me of the skies I used to freely wander through. She nudged me with her hoof and began to talk. 'Hey, you okay?'. That shocked me. She then smiled and said 'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret.'. Someone calling 'Pinkie Pie!' caused her to rush away, after yelling 'Bye!' to me. She'd probably forgotten our encounter soon after, but I didn't. It gave me happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Laughter

Hey! How are you? What's your name? Oooh, do you like cupcakes? Oh, my name's Pinkie Pie, silly! Hmm? Oh, yeah, Discord! I remember him, he was so much fun! All those chocolate clouds! I think the first time I met him, I was wandering around with all my friends. But then, we somehow were separated, and I was lost, and it was really scary! But then I found the Stone Garden, and it was great! There were loads of creatures and stuff, but the one that I really loved was this snake thing. I was looking at him, when I had one of my Pinkie Senses, and it was telling me that the statue I was looking at was an actual living pony! Well, not a _pony, _but a 'dragon' or something like that. So, I was looking at him, and he was looking at me. And I kept staring...and staring...and staring...but then I said hi to him. He seemed nice. But, then, Twilight found me, and called for me, so I had to leave. I said bye, though, of course! I wish I'd had more time to talk to him, because I'm sure he would have been loads of fun. Still, I turned out right in the end, and everything's fine!


	3. Chapter 3

When He Ruled

Yes, my time ruling Equestria was greatly entertaining. Playing with the ponies, making them turn on each other...just as I said in those days, it was the most fun I'd had in years! Still, all good things have to end, and I should have seen it coming. There's a lot of things I regret about those days. Not only did I underestimate 'ole Celestia when we fought, but I underestimated the ponies as well. I shouldn't have made the same mistake twice. That, I think, was why I was defeated. If I had fought them with my true power, I would have been sure to win. Still, there's no point in regretting things now. Hmm? Oh, I did whatever I wanted. I was King of Equestria; what _couldn't_ I do? At times, I would let rain and snow rise from the ground in sprays, if I wanted a show. I can guarantee that nopony had ever seen anything so stunning in their entire life. I would let the flowers grow to five feet tall, and the trees only to one foot tall. Why? Because it entertained me. Because it was fun, unusual, _chaotic. _I still don't understand why everypony hated it so much. I suppose they were used to plain, old predictability. They obviously didn't like change. What fools. Change is not only a necessary part of life, but an exciting part of it as well. Imagine if you had to live in one dark room for your entire existence. You would go mad with the boredom, right? Isn't it the same with ordinary life? Without chaos, everything would crumble. And you can't have too much of a good thing. Ungrateful ponies. No, it was an easy job. When you enjoy something you do, it makes it a lot easier, and bringing chaos to Equestria was no exception. It's not like I'd ever run out of ideas; I've always been the creative type. Still, that's how all the greats turn out; with creativity and a lust for power. What? No, I didn't miss Pinkie Pie, I barely knew the pony! However...I did think about her occasionally. Mostly about how she would have made an excellent Queen. Not only would she have some great ideas, but she'd also know when enough was enough. I never understood that boundary myself. But, now that you mention it, there was one thing I missed about her. Her laughter. It was infectious.


	4. Chapter 4

When She Fought

Oh, you again! Hi there! Sure you don't want a tasty, delicious cupcake? Another interview? Boy, you sure like doing interviews, don't you? Okay, sure! Oh, back then, I was all angry and stuff because Discord had hypnotised me, which was really mean of him! But then I turned grey as well, along with everyone else! So, Twilight was running around, all worried about us all, but then she became sad as well, which kind of makes me sad thinking about it...Everything's fine now, but poor Twilight! Oh, maybe I'll throw a 'Happy Twilight!' party later, just to celebrate her! I should get started on the cake...Tehe, don't think I forgot about you! I'll be sure to answer your questions while making my cake. So, anyway, after we all snapped out of it, we went to fight Discord. I wish we didn't have to, because he had made Ponyville look like so much more fun! Even more fun than it is now! Still, he was evil, so we did what we had to do, and used the power of our friendship to defeat him! YAAAAY! So, he became all grey, but not the depressed kind of grey, but more the stone grey, which makes sense, because we kind of made him into a statue. I still don't really get how that works. I mean, his heart would still be beating, so he wouldn't be dead, right? But he wouldn't really be a statue, because a statue isn't alive...Oh, well. I guess he's just a special kind of statue. Well...sometimes I miss him. But then I just tell myself that what we did was right, because we saved Equestria. I mean, if you've saved that many lives, then, no matter how you did it, it's still a good act, right? Oh, my cake! Mmm, it smells delicious! Anyway, sure, I think about him sometimes, and things would be nice if they could be the way they were, but sometimes things just don't work out like that. It doesn't make me too sad, because I know that, when things do work out, it'll be for the best, and that one day, everyone will be happy and having fun!


	5. Chapter 5

The Last Meeting

**As Equestria became more tolerant of its enemies, Princess Celestia was forced to lower the penalty for commiting a crime, especially in Ponyville, where her outrage caused the most trouble. Therefore, a famous Draconequus, also known as the Element of Chaos, or simply Discord, has been released of its sentence of carrying on its life as a stone statue. After much thought on what its new punishment should be, the Princesses eventually decided that it would be banished instead, to the outer skirts of Equestria. After it was released from its captivity, an interview was carried out on it and a randomly selected pony from Ponyville, where all the destruction caused by Discord began. But, do not fear ponies, for this new way of dealing with crime is not only more humane, but also fair and equal to all those involved...**

_The speaker's voice drifted away as Pinkie Pie started to walk away. Twilight Sparkle looked around, confused.  
><em>

"Pinkie Pie?"  
>"Where's that little bundle of crazy hag gone off to now?"<p>

_Applejack heard Twilight Sparkle's call, and also looked around, while everyone else's attention was on the speaker, who spoke of new ideas and a new fairer government for Equestria. Though this was a positive thing, a few were worried or distracted. But one pony just felt sad, and that pony was Pinkie Pie. She walked through her house, which still had the party decorations for Twilight's party, which she had planned earlier, and was enjoying before the speaker interrupted it. She looked up at the balloons that hung silently from the strings that tied them to the ground, and Pinkie Pie noticed only how sad and mournful they looked. She took a black marker pen in her hand, and drew a smiley face on one balloon. She thought that would make her happier, but it only reminded her of The Balloon Garden that Discord had made for her a while ago, and how his face stood out on the balloon, looking silly, and yet surprisingly haunting. Tears began to trickle from her eyes, and she tried to wipe them away with her now straight pink hair._

"Pinkie Pie, don't be so silly. Everything's fine now, remember?"

_'Why do you keep saying that?', her mind whispered back. 'Is it because you believe that, if you say it enough times, it'll come true?'_

"STOP IT!"

_In her frustration, she kicked out at whatever was behind her, which happened to be a counter where the cake sat, waiting patiently for someone to eat it._

"Now, Pinkie Pie. I don't remember you having such a bad temper."

_She recognised that voice._

"Discord?"

_She turned around to see Discord sitting at a table, patiently sipping at a cup of tea._

"Who else?"

_Joy possessed her face as her hair sprung back to it's usual style while she ran over to him._

"DISCORD!"

_She yelled happily as she jumped on him, knocking him over._

"Discord! I haven't seen you in so long! How are you? How'd you get here? Want some cake?"

_She jumped up and down on his crushed form with every quickly spoken question._

"Right now, I'm feeling more squashed than anything."  
>"Oh, okay."<p>

_She jumped off him as quickly as she'd jumped off and started cutting him a slice of cake as he regained his position at the table and as she questioned him._

"So, how did you get in here? You never told me."  
>"You never gave me a chance to. I was just wandering around, and decided I'd pop in to see my favourite pony."<p>

_There was a short silence after that, until Pinkie Pie spoke up._

"I missed you."

_Discord raised a single white, fluffy eyebrow in questioning._

"How could you possible miss me? We barely know each other."  
>"...Are you saying you didn't miss me?"<br>"I did...well...it's hard to explain. The more that I think about it, the more puzzling it becomes. I haven't spoken to you often, and don't even know much about you. However, I feel a strange affection towards you."

_Pinkie Pie picked up the cake and handed it to Discord, while sitting down in the chair opposite to him._

"Yeah, I can kind of understand that."  
>"...You've heard the news, haven't you? About my being banished?"<br>"Oh, yeah! Now that you mention it, I did hear something about that...WAIT! That means you're not allowed to be here!"  
>"Oh, no, don't worry about that, Pinkie. They said that I wouldn't have to leave until midnight. So, I had time for a visit."<p>

_He looked Pinkie in the eyes as he began to make his intentions clear._

"And a request."  
>"A request? From me?"<br>"Yes, Pinkie. You see, in my time encased in stone, I was incredibly lonely. Until you found me. Do you remember that day, in the Stone Garden?"  
>"Yeah, I was talking to this nice interviewer pony about it just a few days ago."<br>"Yes, so did I. It made me think. In banishment, I will be just as lonely as I was before."

_He took Pinkie Pie's hooves in his own claws and looked her straight in the eyes._

"Unless you're there with me."

_After a pause, Pinkie Pie_ _realised what he meant._

"You mean...you want me to go with you? To leave Ponyville?"  
>"Yes."<br>"I-I can't! What about Twilight, and Applejack and everypony else? I can't just leave them!"  
>"You can always go visit them. Pinkie, nopony can stay in the same place forever. Ponies have to wander and be free. That doesn't mean you have to forget them or leave them completely. It just means that you've found your right path, and you won't forget those who helped you get there along the way. Do you understand, Pinkie?"<br>"...Yes."  
>"Good. Just remember..."<p>

_He rose from the table and looked down at her with those sad, lonely yet determined eyes._

"I can try and convince you all I want, but in the end, this is your life, so it's your choice. I'll be waiting outside until midnight. If you decide to decline, then I'll leave. However, if you want to come with me, just tell me, and we'll leave."

_He began to walk away, but stopped at the doorway and turned back, towards Pinkie, who still sat at the table in shock._

"Just in case you decide to stay with your friends, I want you to know that I understand."

_He shot her one of his famous grins._

"Also...you're the best. Your laugh never fails to make me happy. I won't be mad at you, no matter what the decision."

_With that, he sneaked out of the doorway so nopony would scream or lecture at him, and sat in his waiting place for Pinkie, just in her back garden, looking at her house in hope that he'd hear the door open and see Pinkie rushing towards him, her pink, bouncy hair flopping around her face as she ran around, excitement overtaking her as she planned their first adventure together._


	6. Chapter 6

_Pinkie Pie sat at the table, deeper in thought than she'd ever been before, so much so that she was speaking her thoughts aloud._

"Hmm...I like Discord, and it would be great if I could go with him...I mean, think of all the fun we'd have! And we'd meet loads of new ponies, and throw loads of parties, and eat loads of more cake! Oooh, it sounds great! But...what about everypony? All my friends?"

_She looked down at the table for a while. Then, suddenly, she looked up again, her eyes filled with determination. She walked over to a drawer and grabbed a piece of paper with her mouth, along with a pen. She brought the objects back to the table, sat down, positioned the pen in her mouth and began to write._

* * *

><p>"Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie!"<br>"Where in tarnation could that pony have run off to?"

_Now the speech had finished, the group of friends had begun to look for Pinkie._

"Umm...Pinkie Pie? Would you mind coming out soon?"  
>"I've no idea where she could have gone. I mean, how could you leave the gaze of that elegant and handsome speaker?"<br>"It doesn't matter where's she gone, we've gotta find her! I'll go fly around and see if I can find her."

_Rainbow Dash raised off the ground to speed away, yet Twilight Sparkle managed to stop her in time by using her magic to freeze her, a mixture between pink and purple vibes covering Rainbow Dash, who stood in surprise._

"STOP!"  
>"Hey, what did you do that for?"<br>"Everybody, let's think about this. Where would Pinkie Pie most likely go?"  
>"Knowing that pony, she probably ran off after seein' something interestin'-like."<br>"That's also a possibility. But it's also likely that she's back at her house, waiting for us. After all, it's not like politics interests her much."

_The other ponies thought about it, then nodded in agreement, though Rainbow Dash remained slightly annoyed._

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point..."  
>"Then, come on, everypony. Let's go and see what she's up to."<p>

* * *

><p><em>When Twilight and the others finally made it at Pinkie Pie's house, they instantly felt as if something wasn't right. After searching the house for Pinkie Pie, Twilight found a letter addressed to them all, in a bright pink envelope.<em>

"Guys! I think I found something!"  
>"What is it, Twilight?"<br>"I'm not sure, Rarity."  
>"Hey, that looks like Pinkie Pie's mouthwriting..."<br>"You think so, Rainbow Dash?"  
>"Definitely. She's the only pony who comes close to having mouthwriting as messy as mine! Well, go on, let's open it, already!"<p>

_As Rainbow Dash ripped the envelope open to reveal a white piece of paper with writing scrawled over it, the entire group of friends gathered around to hear Twilight read what Pinkie Pie wrote to them all._

**To Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity,**

**Hi, you guys! I hope you're doing well. You're probably wondering what happened to me. Well, you've heard about how Discord's sentence has changed, and how he's been banished now? Well...I decided to go with him.**

_A gasp rippled through all the friends with that sentence._

**Some of you may have realised that I've been throwing less and less parties since Discord was turned to stone. Well, that happened for a reason. I was feeling really sad about the fact that he was gone. I would have said something, but telling everyone how sad I was wouldn't make things better, and would only make you ponies feel sad! I know you're all going to be really mad at me for leaving, especially you, Rainbow Dash. You're my best friend, but I don't blame you if you hate me after this. I know what I'm doing is selfish, but just because the party's over, that doesn't mean nopony had fun! We did have fun, and maybe I'll visit you, so we can have even more fun in the future. But, right now, I feel like the decision I've made is the right one. I'm sorry, everypony. I would have said goodbye to you all personally, but I wanted you to remember me the way I was. Not full of tears and sad farewells, but of parties and cake and fun! So, even though I'm gone, don't be sad. Try to have fun in my memory.**

**Lots of love from,**

**Pinkie Pie.**

* * *

><p>"Discord."<br>"Hmm?"

_He turned around to see Pinkie standing there, things packed, including her pet, Gummi._

"I'm ready to go."

_She threw him a carefree and loving smile, and he couldn't help but smile back. Just as they were ready to leave, Pinkie Pie heard shouting from behind her, in the familiar voices of Twilight Sparkle and the others._

"Wait! Pinkie Pie!"  
>"Twilight? Rainbow Dash? Everypony? What are you all doing here?"<p>

_Then Pinkie's surprise turned into sadness as her hair hung limp and straight._

"Oh. You're here to try and talk me out of it, right?"

_It was Twilight that spoke up first._

"Pinkie Pie, how could you think we'd go aganist you?"  
>"Huh?"<p>

_She looked into their faces to see her friends smiling back at her as her hair returned to it's normal state._

"Pinkie Pie, if this is what makes you happy, then we won't stand in your way, no matter how we feel about it. That's what a true friend is."

_Rainbow Dash interrupted soon enough._

"Yeah, but don't forget to visit! You're not the one being banished, y'know!"

_She tussled Pinkie's hair with her hoof as everypony laughed._

"Thanks, you guys. It means a lot to me that you approve of my decision. Discord?"  
>"Yes, Pinkie?"<br>"I can go now."  
>"Hey!"<p>

_Rainbow Dash took a threatening step towards Discord._

"...You better look after my Pinkie."

_Discord smiled as he replied._

"I will."  
>"Goodbye, you guys!"<br>"Bye, Pinkie Pie!"  
>"We'll call you if we ever have to save Equestria again! Though, with my speed, I don't think I'll need much help!"<p>

_Twilight nudged Rainbow Dash._

"What? It's true..."  
>"Urgh, Rainbow Dash, what are we going to do with you?"<br>"BYE, YOU GUYS!"  
>"Oh, yeah, bye, Pinkie!"<p>

_And, as she said farewell to her close friends, she began to fly off on Discord's back, as he began to question her._

"Won't you miss them? Aren't you sad?"  
>"Yeah, I'm sad. And scared. But sometimes it's really fun to be scared."<p>

_Just as the friends everyone was, they all waved Pinkie and Discord off as they started a new adventure of their own._

__**Hi, everybody! I hoped you liked my story, but sadly, this is the last chapter! D: I had fun writing it, though. ^_^ By the way, I'll probably take any Discord or Pinkie Pie story requests, if you want me to write anything. I love those two more than I should. XD**


End file.
